Malos Entendidos
by Mussi Waldorf
Summary: La noche era fría y obscura, todo estaba en total y absoluta calma, aquella noche, después de la acostumbrada fogata los campistas regresaron a sus cabañas. Tan solo Faltaban 2 días para que aquel campamento terminar, después todos tendrían una semana
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO.

La noche era fría y obscura, todo estaba en total y absoluta calma, aquella noche, después de la acostumbrada fogata los campistas regresaron a sus cabañas.

Tan solo Faltaban 2 días para que aquel campamento terminar, después todos tendrían una semana libre de actividades al aire libre y tormentosas noches de compartir cabaña con el enemigo….un momento, ¿ he dicho todos?

Los siento…en realidad solo quise referirme a una persona, la gran, la magnifica, súper talentosa y hermosa Sharpay Evans,.

Ella estaba harta, este había sido el peor verano de todo su vida, sus padres la habían enviado al campamento de verano del Hits high solo por que su hermano había insistido mas de la cuenta en ir, y quien tenia que pagar el precio?

ELLA!!!

Y como si fuera poco, los administradores del campamento se habían negado a darle una cabaña paraella sola y tuvo que verse obligada a dormir durante 2 semanas y medio con Kelsi Nilsen, Grabiella Montez y Tylor.

Estaba harta, de todo eso, se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que los demás pudieran encontrar tanta divercion en algo tan patético como eso, pero tenia que resignarse, al fin y al cabo, solo le quedevan 2 dias mas, después de eso seria total y completamente libre.


	2. ¿Que ocurre aqui?

QUE OCURRE AQUÍ???

La penúltima noche del campamento fue torturuosa para Sharpay, sus compañeras de cabaña habían decidido tener una pajimada y excluirla de esta, así que mal humorada se puso el antifaz de noche y los audífonos del ipod y se dispuso a intentar ignorarlas, lo cual no resulto muy difícil.

Se quedo dormida no mucho tiempo después imaginando la maravillosa playa a la que iría cuando por fin fuese liberada de aquella prisión, el calor del sol, la suave brisa, el bronceado perfecto que lograría obtener…

Los audífonos se le resbalaron y ella escucho un ruido que la hizo despertar, sin abrir los ojos se imagino que aqullas tontas seguirían con su ridícula fiestecita, pero no se escucho ruido algono, abrió los ojos lentamente y todo estaba en completa obscuridad.

Se enderezo despacio y enfocando la mirada trato de descubrir quien asía los ruidos, entonces se dio cuenta.

Gabriella, estaba a obscuras tanteando para encontrar sus zapatos y su chaqueta, parecía apurada, Sharpay se pregunto que rayos estaría haciendo a esa hora, es decir, lo mas seguro es que estuviera planeando encontrarse con troy, pero acaso no podían esperar para verse???

ERAN LAS 12:45 DE LA MADRUGADA!!!

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente, y si tal vez, solo tal vez ellos dos se encontraban tan tarde para hacer algo indebido???

La idea la revoloteo en la cabeza, si eso era cierto y ella tenia pruebas, entonces podría usarlas como armas en contra de Gabriella, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios al tiempo que en silencio observaba a Gabriella , esperando el momento en que esta saliera de la cabaña para seguirla

En cuanto la chica salió de la cabaña, Sharpay bajo lentamente de la parte de arriba de la litera en la que dormía para no hacer ruido alguno y no despertar a las otras 2 y se dispuso a seguirla.

Gabriela se adentro un poco en el bosque, cerca de las duchas de las chicas y Sharpay la siguió en silencio con su cámara en mano.

De pronto Gabriela se detuvo en seco frente a un árbol, como si hubiera visto algo espeluznante, después, reanudo su marcha con paso menos apresurado y se detuvo detrás del árbol.

Sharpay se quedo escondida detrás de otro árbol, tratando de decidir si acercarse mas o regresar a la cabaña.

Unos susurros y risitas tontas se escucharon del lugar donde grabrieella había desaparecido, asi que Sharpay de decidió a ir a ver que era lo que hacían esos dos con la cámara preparada.

Sigilosamente se detuvo a unos pasos del árbol, todo estaba de obscuro así que no pudo ver con exactitud lo que Troy y Gabriella hacían, suspiro quedamente y enfoco el sitio del que provenían los susurros, tomo as foto y al hacerlo flash de la cámara innundo el lugar en el que se encontraban, para no ser del todo descubierta, Sharpay se echo a correr, dejando a los otros dos desconcertados detrás de ella.

Llego hasta su cabaña y entro sin hacer ruido volvió a subir a la litera, se aseguro de estar totalmente cubierta por las sabanas y entonces por fin pudo mirar lo fotografía con calma.

Al mirarla se quedo totalmente helada, sin palabras, no sabia que pensar ni como reaccionar por la foto que tenia en las manos.

Un ruido se escucho a la entrada de la cabaña, Sharpay saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas y vio a Grabriella entrando sigilosamente.

-¿en donde estabas?- le pregunto en voz perfectamente audible,

-Sharpay!, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le pregunto Gabriela nerviosa

- me despertaste tu cerebrito!!!- le respondió Sharpay elevando la voz para que las demás despertaran.

-podrias bajar la voz??-

-que pasa aquí??- sonó la voz de kelsi y las luces se encendieron descubriendo a Gabriella de pie a la puerta entrando a huartillas

-Gabriella que hacías???- pregunto Kelsi y Tyalor comenzó a despertar

-si Gabriella, que estabas haciendo a media noche en el bosque tu sola???- pregunto Sharpay con voz inquisitiva

-que ocurre a qui?-pregunto Tyalor

-pregúntenselo a ella'- volvió a decir Sharpay

- pero que te pasa a ti?! Por que te refieres asi a mi?!- se exalto Gabriella

Sharpay sonrió complacida

-hablaremos mañana, creo que tengo un trato que ofrecerte que se que te interesara-

-pero que…?!!- Gabriella no pudo terminar por que Sharpay se dio vuelta y se puso lo audífonos y el antifaz de nuevo.


	3. La foto

A la mañana siguiente, Sharpay despertó del mejor humor del mundo, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Antes de salir a ducharse se aseguro de ocoltur su cámara entre sus cosas mas privadas; se dirijia al comedor cuando Gabriella apareció de repente y se aserco a ella.

-creo que anoche querías algo no?- le dijo Gabriella a Sharpay

-disculpa?, ese no es tono para dirigirte a los demás, especialmente a mi, especialmente en la situación en la que te encuentras…- le respondió Shar con tono altanero

-de que rallos me hablas?- pregunto Gaby con un poco de frustración.

Shapay sonrio complacida y maliciosamente, entonces comenso a cminar en dirección a su cabaña.

-sigeme,- le ordno secamente y Gabriella obedeció.

Ya en la cabaña Sharpay se puso a rebuscar entre su cosas y cuando saco la cámara no dejo que Gabriella las viera, se sento en el borde de la cama de esta y comenzó a parlotear.

-y…dime Gaby, como dormiste aller?, ME IMAGINO QUE NO MUY BIEN, PUESTO QUE DECIDISTE SALIR A DAR UNA PEQUEÑA CAMIANATA…. CIERTO???- le dijo la rubia burlándose

-por que no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que quieres?- pregunto la morena impaciente.

Shapay se puso de pie y fulmino con la mirada a la otra chica

-bien, me imagino que tu relación con Troy va por los aires no es asi???- procigio la rubia

Gabriella solo solto un suspiro sonoro

-descuida, llegare al punto justo ahora….dime… tu relación con Chad… ¿como es solto- Sharpay y noto como Gabriella se tensaba- eso imagine- exclamo la rubia

-no se de que hablas- fingió Gabriella- Chad y yo solo somos amigos.

.-¿asi? Entonces no te importara tener que explicarle a Troy o a Taylor esto verdad!- grito Sharpay y le mostro a Grabiella la foto que había sacado la noche anterior, en ella aparecían Gabriella y Chad besándose, ella tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de el, y este tenia los brazos, por debajo, muy por debajo de la cintura de la chica.

Algo se movió dentro de Gabriella y sintió tremendas gsnas de vomitar, pero no pudo hacerlo, principalmente por que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar nada.

Sharpay la miraba regocijándose en su expresión.

-quien lo creería "Gaby", tan inocente que parecías, sin duda las que tienen cara de estúpidas son las peores- exclamo la rubia

-¡ no vuelvas a decirme estúpida!- grito Gabriella descontrolada… llena de rabia

-¡no te atrevas a gritarme!- le respondió Sharpay en otro grito- no te das cuenta de que todo tu reputación esta ahora en mis manos?, aparentemente no ¿verdad?

- que es lo que quieres acambio de la foto?- PREGUNTO Gabriella inexpresiva y Sharpay soltó una carcajada

-que te hace pensar que te daré la foto??- dijo burlona – si me daras algo, pero será por mi silencio, la foto me la quedo yo-

Gabriella la miro con odio y Sharpay solo hizo caso omiso mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos

-veamos… que haras por mi…bueno, nolo se, seria muy egoísta si no le advirtiera a Troy sobre esto y ni pensar en tu pobre amiga….. todos quedarían tandestrosados- dramatizo la rubia – bueno, supongo que ya ensare en algo… mantente alerta – le dijo antes de dejar a Gabriella parada como tonta sin saber que hacer

BUENO… GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEERME, NO ESCRIBIA POR QUE, BUENO, TENGO MALA MEMORIA, AHORA QUE HE VUELTO, ESPERO NO PARAR, SEGUIRE!!! XD

NOS LEEMOS EN LE PROCCIMO CAP, ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE n__n


End file.
